Ricardo y la MID21
by Perry el ornitorrinco
Summary: un heroe que intentara salvar a la humanidad de un invento fallido
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: los desaparecidos y la carta

Me levante y sentado en mi cama pensaba en el sueño que habia tenido. Di un gran suspiro y me pare,vi mi calendario y sonrei.

Una semana para el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos llamado de mi cuarto y me lave las manos.

Al contacto del agua con la palma de mi mano izquierda me ardio. Me vi esa mano y vi un pequeño rasguño que parecia reciente. Vi el cuarto de mi papa y estaba cerrado,pero,sabia que estaba en su cuarto ya que se oian sus ronquidos.

Baje las escaleras y prendi una computadora,me meti a internet y vi una noticia sorprendente:

_"Los secuestros han aumentado alarmantemente en estos meses"_

_De 2 secuestros al dia han aumentado a 10 por dia aqui la lista de los 20 nuevos desaparecidos:_

_Luis Castillo Jr_

_Ariadne Xanat_

_Leona Hernandez_

_Emiliano Gomez _

_Matilda Black _

_Argus Rojas_

_Coné aquino _

_Fernanda Oropeza_

_Berndö Grill_

_Jaime Cruz _

_Felix Riddle _

_Violeta Flores _

_Karen Hinojosa_

_Martha Plasensia_

_Sandra Filch_

_Alexander Bin_

_Ernesto Diaz _

_Isabella Barbosa _

_Diana Diaz_

El timbre de la puerta me sobresalto. Mire por la ventana y vi en el piso una carta.

Abri la puerta y tome la carta que no decia nada en el sobre pero la abri y decia:

_Querido Ricardo:_

_Cuida a tus amigos ,pero mas a tus enemigos_

_Kondor_


	2. Capitulo 2: los poderes originales y

_**Cap 2: Los poderes originales y la entrevista a Kondor**_

Me sorprendí al ver la carta y la guarde en mi mochila. 

El día paso normal hasta que fue la clase de historia en mi escuela, era la ultima clase del dia y, por ende la mas aburrida. Vi el salón todos estaban haciendo otras cosas en lugar de ponerle atencion al maestro. 

Mis amigos Rico y Leonardo estaban platicando acerca de las películas de X-men Benjamín y otros escandalosos aventaban aviones de mayoría de las niñas mandaba mensajes 

Vi por la ventana el exterior y vi que estaba oscureciendo pero sin el mayor rastro de lluvia. 

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar y lo saque y vi que era un mensaje 

_Usa tu poder _

_Kondor _

_Vi el numero decía _

_Teléfono Privado_

Vi el salón temeroso y no hubo ningún me pare de mi silla y fui al escrito de mi maestro 

-¿Ma-ma-maestro Felix pue-pu-puedo ir al ba-baño?-le dije maestro me inspecciono y asintió 

Fui al baño corriendo y me vi en el espejo. 

Vi que estaba pálido y que estaba sudando un montón y mi pelo de color castaño y brillante se habia vuelto negro,seco y pastoso, mis ojos de color miel se volvieron grises. 

Afuera hubo una sorpresiva tormenta electrica junto con una fuerte ventisca que hizo que se fuera la luz. Cerre los ojos y pude controlar mejor el poder. Sentia como iban volando las nubes y como se desprendia el agua, veia todo desde la perspectiva de las nubes, Cese los rayos y deje la lluvia y la ventisca,pude ver que el maestro Carlos se acercaba a nuestro salon y en unos segundos todos salieron. Abrí los ojos y al salir y ver que aun podía controlar la tormenta sonreí 

Me regrese al salón por mi mochila y me salí. 

Me fui hasta el final del pasillo mientras calmaba un poco la lluvia pero deje el fuerte aire. 

Mi telefono vibro y vi el mensaje decia 

_Tienes mas que eso _

_Kondor_

Volvi a ver donde decia el numero y seguia diciendo que era numero privado. 

Despues de ver el mensaje sono mi telefono y al ver que era el conteste 

-¿Bueno?-dije 

-¿Quieres saber cosas?-Dijo Kondor misteriosamente 

-Si,¿Quien eres?-dije impacientemente 

-No te lo dire en estos momentos...¿Que quieres saber? 

-¿Cuantos poderes tengo? 

-Los existentes 

-¿Cuantos son?-especifique 

-Infinito 

-¿Cuales...? 

-Creo que se la pregunta y ahi va la respuesta-dijo decidido Kondor- Tus poderes originales son: 

Imitar poderes,poner en camara lenta tu alrededor,convertirte en cosas inanimadas y dos que son misterio hasta para nosotros.-se quedo callado un momento y luego siguio- Solo hay tiempo para una ultima pregunta 

-Imitar poderes ¿Cuales son... 

-...las restricciones?-completo Kondor 

-No puedes viajar en el tiempo detener el tiempo o retrocederlo o adelantarlo solo puedes ponerlo en cámara lenta,nada de magia ni de poderes inexistentes...Disfruta tu ilimitado poder,pronto me volveré a comunicar.- concluyo y colgó 

Sorprendido me fui con mis amigos que estaban a unos pasos de donde yo estaba 


	3. Capitulo 3: el perdon y la ilusion

_**Capitulo 3: El perdon y la ilusion**_

Ya había llegado a mi casa y sonreí al recordar lo que me dijo Kondor, me vi al espejo

Mi cabello lo tenia café con un mechón de cabello mas oscuro, cene un poco de spaghetti y después vi en Internet una lista de superpoderes. No me servia mucho Wikipedia y de pronto recordé que podía hacer al recordar la serie de Héroes.

Hice la tarea y después de terminarla me fui a dormir.

Semi-dormido me intente conectar con el sueño de Andrea. Fue imposible desde el primer intento.

Me quede dormido en mi propio sueño.

Me desperté sobresaltado sudando y sangrando por la nariz. Me limpie y vi que no había sido sueño el día anterior y este día iba a ser mejor.

Me prepare lo mejor que pude. Vi el cuarto de mi papa. Estaba abierto y mi papa no estaba. Se debía de haber salido al Gimnasio.

El teléfono sonó

Baje lo más rápido que pude y lo conteste

-¿Bueno?-dije con voz contenta

-Hola-dijo Kondor con voz seria-¿que poder practicaras hoy?-dijo con tono divertido.

-Ilusiones

-Vas a arreglar el pasado ¿verdad?-dijo y respondí con un pequeño aja

-Pronto comenzara un poco de entrenamiento para controlar tus poderes ¿eh?

-Si… ¿Para que hablaste?-dije interrumpiéndome

-Solo te quería decir Cuídate…-dijo la voz de Kondor y colgó

Era ya mediodía y entraba a la escuela. Vi a Rosario y Andrea (ex-amigas por cosas que no explicare en estos momentos) Dije con nerviosismo y casi gritando

-Rosario ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?- las dos se vieron hablando con la mirada y se acercaron las dos

-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo con voz seria y mandona Rosario. La vi sonriendo y dije

-Cierra los ojos Andrea, Rosario tu espera unos minutos-Rosario hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Andrea cerró los ojos y en unos segundos ya no se veía nada de la escuela.

Abrí los ojos y la vi enfrente y vi mi alrededor, mi ilusión no había quedado tan mal

Era un parque de diversiones de Estados Unidos….especificando el de Harry Potter.

La vi, traía un atuendo de color negro y un ojo tapado, cayo un poco de lluvia y sin pensar mas dije

-Perdón Andrea, se que hice mal al decirte…- ella desvío la mirada hacia mi y pude ver sus ojos de color amarillos destellantes que penetraban, ella puso un dedo en mis labios y dijo hablando por primera vez con su hermosa voz

-No es necesario que recuerdes eso…-dijo- puedes seguir- concluyo sonriendo.

Le sonreí y dije

-Nunca quise hacerte daño y no quería hacerte sufrir. ¿Podríamos ser amigos?

Extendí la mano y ella de respuesta me abrazo

-Si lo seremos…-El parque de pronto se quedo callado mientras se oía

_I walk on lonely road…_

Los ojos de Andrea brillaron

-No digas nada-dijo y me beso.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y los abrí de vuelta en la vida real.

Ella los abrió unos segundos después y al mirarme dijo

-Wow eso fue sorprendente y si te perdono-sonrío coquetamente

Vi a Rosario

-Habla con ella y-acercándose un poco a mi oído dijo-te veo en la entrada quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se quedo sorprendida al ver actuar así a Andrea como si nada hubiera pasado y Ricardo se le quedo viendo.

-¿Como lograste…?-dijo e interrumpí

-Lo veras en unos momentos, cierra los ojos-dije mientras cerrábamos los ojos al mismo tiempo

Al abrir los ojos note que estábamos en Paris debajo de la Torre Eiffel, a los lados de la torre Eiffel estaba el grupo Evanescente cantando Bring me to life.

Solté la primera oración

-Perdón por haberte asustado, antes de la noche colonial, perdón por haberte molestado, lo único que quería era…

-¿Tener mi amistad?-asentí, ella al ver la seña me dio un abrazo.

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir para volver a estar en la realidad

Ella también abrió los ojos y me acompaño hasta donde estaba Andrea, ella me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Fuimos hasta el campo de tierra y por un momento hubo silencio. Después ella sonrío

-Te hubiese perdonado también sin ilusión ¿lo sabias?- negué y dijo poniéndose un poco seria

-Oye, tengo que ponerte algunas reglas.-dijo Andrea y antes me vio por un pequeño momento- pero quería preguntarte una cosilla

-¿Cuál?-dije aunque creía saberla

-¿Puede estar en secreto el noviazgo?...no la amistad, solo que somos novios.

Asentí y ella me vio y dijo

-Hay que irnos de pinta mañana a hablar y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros- Sonrío y me beso rapidamente.


	4. Capitulo 4: Enemigos

_**Capitulo 4: Enemigos**_

-Kondor ¿Que teme?- decia mi compañero,le hice caso omiso y vi la biblioteca personal de mi cliente donde estaba

Era una estancia grande, tenia todos los estantes llenos de libros cosa que hacia que pareciera la biblioteca oficial del Estado de Mexico.

Había algo extraño en lo que estaba investigando.

Estaba sentado en una silla mientras pensaba y veia las pistas que tenia en el escritorio a lado de mi. Me pare y dije furioso

-Nada tiene sentido-dije con tono furioso.

Dirigi mi mirada penetrantemente hacia mi compañero

-¿Como es posible que no tenga ni una respuesta eh?

Eche una ultima mirada y mi compañero habia dicho algo pero no le hize caso.

Vi una estanteria que tenia un pequeño numero.

Me acerque y toque los libros dandome cuenta de que estaba pintado. Vi los titulos de los libros y rei

-Nadie se fijaria en libros de matematicas.-Sonrei y me puse a buscar la manija

Me tarde un rato hasta por fin encontrarlo

-Señor R..-alcanzo a decir mi compañero

-No me digas por mi nombre,hay tanto que ocultar-le interrumpi y no hablo

Al fin encontre un boton rojo que lo oprimi y el librero se movio dando paso a una puerta.

Camine por largos pasillos que me hacian recordar un poco a los primeros videojuegos de Silent Hill y Resident Evil.

Eran oscuros y las paredes estaban cubiertas con una pintura amarilla desgastada,el piso era metalico y se sentia el terror en esa parte.

Al final del pasillo estaba una caja fuerte que para mi sorpresa la habian abierto.

Vi en la caja fuerte que no habian movido nada,habia un diamante azul y vi que atras habia una carta,estaba rota por la mitad

_...enferma y bueno, no pense que esto terminara tan mal y todo se echara a perder por nuestra culpa. Tengan cuidado,aun ahi enemigos cerca. _

_Ana Martinez y Pedro de la O _

Al terminar de leer senti un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me quede inconsciente


	5. Capitulo 5: Ataque en la pinta

_**Capitulo 5: Ataque en la pinta, explicaciones y amarres **_

Desperté, no me podía mover, estaba amarrado a un árbol, de pies manos y cintura, mis manos, amarradas por detrás estaban amarradas unas suaves mano, una sonrisa se estrecho por mi cara, estaba amarrada a ella. Me hacia feliz estar con ella.

Seguro era ya muy noche, vi donde estaba, un parque abandonado, me intente liberar, cosa que no se podía hacer tan fácil necesitaba la ayuda de Andrea, pero se oía su respiración, por la cual sabia que estaba dormida. Pensé en poderes que nos ayudarían a salir de ahí, hace poquito habia visto la lista de superpoderes en Wikipedia y pensó desde los primeros que vio hasta los últimos todos les parecían que podían ayudar.

Volví a intentar liberarme, lo deje en paz ya que sabia que sin ayuda no podría liberarme ni liberar a mi novia. Pensé en el anterior día, tenia que pensar como salir de ahí pero necesitaba recordar

_**FLASHBACK**_

Llegaba a la escuela con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver mis dientes blancos como la leche,

Iba de ropa de calle playera gris, con pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis grises, se me hacia una gran combinación. Llegue a las doce en punto a la escuela, no habia nadie de la escuela de turno vespertino afuera.

Después de veinte minutos ella llegaba lucia tan bonita, playera negra que tenia grabado en un color plateado destellante el nombre de su banda favorita "Paramore" decía, llevaba pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y tenis negros.

Se acerco a mi y me dio un fugaz beso

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo sonriendo y le asentí

Nos subimos al primer camión que pasaba, íbamos al cine de mundo e a ver la película de Harry Potter

En el autobús nos estuvimos viendo intensamente hasta que al final me decidí a hablar

-Otra vez te pido perdón por lo que anteriormente ha pasado, solo quiero que me digas ¿no me quieres por los poderes, ni por conveniencia tuya verdad?- volteo a verme y dijo en tono serio

-A todo lo que preguntaste es no..-dijo y se quedo callada unos segundos después volvió a hablar-antes me gustabas mucho, sabia que te me ibas a declarar en Cinema Park gracias a Armando, me ilusione demasiado.- sonrío y le brillaban los ojos de emoción

-Me enoje tanto contigo cuando no tuviste el suficiente valor de decírmelo en cara, por eso te respondí mal, después no quería ni verte y después recibí esa carta tuya. Me dio una grata sorpresa quería volverte a hablar pero era de tiempo, no debías de haberte ido directo a mi cuando te salude esa era la señal de los audifonos…tu lo malinterpretaste y no me volviste a hablar, después vino ese día- dijo viéndome a los ojos llorando, era extraño ver a una chica que considerabas ruda llorar y cuando me vio supe a que día se refería.

-Me sentí mal al oír a Rosario que tu nos habías dicho de groserías a ella y a mi, algo se rompió dentro de mi, el chico que me gustaba me habia dicho de groserías y después de un rato decidí probarte a ver si te podías acercar a hablar conmigo, fue cuando paso lo del cuaderno pero se me fue de las manos y se lo dije al coordinador Carlos

-Entonces…¿tu me hiciste una bromita?- ella sonrío recordando ese día

-Sabia que habías cambiado y lo supe cuando mandaste a Miguel como mensajero, fue muy divertido ese día- sonrío coquetamente.

-Aun no te perdonaba por completo pero cada vez te quería mas y olvidaba aquello que quería olvidar, quería que volvieras a ser mi amigo o quizás mas

Sonreí

-Te lo dije un día después de lo que te conocí, me voy por lo dentro y se que estas cambiando- dijo y tenia razón

-Ademas…Bella salía con un vampiro y un hombre lobo, Hermione con un mago, entonces ¿Por qué no andar con un superpoderoso?-dijo en tono de broma quitando el ambiente serio.

-Ya olvide el pasado Ricardo y se que eres el mismo niño que cuando te conocí-dijo viéndome, en realidad era amor, nos unimos en un beso apasionado, ya faltaba poco para llegar a mundo E así que me separe de ella

-¿Qué pasa?- me pare y ella vio haciendo un gesto de entendimiento

-En la parada de autobús de mundo E por favor-dije y ella se paro para estar conmigo.

-La verdad…me gusta estar contigo, no eres igual a los demás- dijo y la vi intentando que se explicara-se que no eres vampiro vegetariano, ni hombre lobo ni mago pero al tocarte siento tibia tu piel y dura y tu aroma…te bañaste hoy?-negué con la cabeza

-Tienes un aroma a pastel de chocolate-Sonreí y se quedo mirando su mano agarrada de la mía

El autobús se paro y nos bajamos agarrados se quedo viendo mi mano

-¿Qué te paso aquí?-dijo y voltee a ver a que se refería. La cortada que tenia en la mano, ahora se veía diferente como si me hubiera salido de bañar apenas se veía brillante y formaba una pequeña línea. Me encogí de hombros

-Me la vi una mañana al despertar pero no se que sea

-Tienes un poco de todo

-Excepto magia

-¿No tienes magia? ¿Los poderes no se te hacen mágicos?- asentí pero rectifique al instante

-Soy algo así como mago poderoso, o sea no uso varita- ella asintió

Llegamos hasta las cajas y compramos los boletos, leía los pensamientos de la chica que nos daba los boletos y me reí silenciosamente

Después de irnos de la caja ella me pregunto que porque me habia reído la vi y le dije

-¿No has pensado por alguien que según la chica de la caja te merezca?- ella río fuerte y me dio un beso fuerte

Compramos las palomitas y los nachos y un pastelillo y entramos a la sala del cine

Hubo un silencio, extraño en el cine solo dos parejas hablaban sabia que algo no iba bien

Oí un pensamiento "En cuanto sea el beso les disparo" Andrea en ese momento me miraba

-¿Qué pasa?-se acerco y me dio un beso, un señor de hasta atrás saco su pistola, puse el tiempo en cámara lenta.

Era genial todo se veía en cámara lenta excepto Andrea y yo, la bala paso por arriba de nosotros,

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dije a Andrea, mientras ella agarraba mi mano algo asustada y emocionada sentia su exaltación, salimos corriendo de ahí.

Corrimos hasta la salida, ahí estuvo todo en cámara normal, no llegaba tan lejos la ese poder, los tranquilizantes de los chicos que abarrotaban la entrada me dieron y le dieron a ella haciendo que nos durmiéramos

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Termine de recordar lo que habia vivido, a Andrea le gustaba ese tipo de vivencias, nos habían dormido en el camino y amarrado a ese bosque, decidí despertar a Andrea.

-Andy…Andrea, despierta-Sentí como se estaba despertando de poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta donde estábamos

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Secuestrados pero tengo un plan te lo diré en este momento

Ricardo le contó lo que tenia previsto hacer y ella asintió riendo.

-Y hasta puedo hacer eso- le dije refiriéndome a lo que le habia dicho de ultimo, ella dijo

-Hagámoslo.


End file.
